<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by spacewifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246307">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewifi/pseuds/spacewifi'>spacewifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Stabbing, the perfect tag does exist holy shit, very very lightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewifi/pseuds/spacewifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had seemed like a strange, if not a little misguided survivor. You had met him out in the woods, away from all the other survivors, a special favor (duty) from the Entity to tell him about their realms and show him the ropes. His all black ensemble and the tacky little camera(that he assured you was incredibly expensive) hadn't really tipped you off to anything suspicious. If you were being honest, you had been a little rosy over the thought of a new survivor friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 4 of kinkterror (snuff) the first one of them that actually got porn<br/>kinda sad but it is what it is lol<br/>dubcon tag cause reader doesnt know ghostie is a killer until after they slob on his knob lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw I was hoping for a smile, sunshine~" The Ghostface was unreadable, even as he stood above you, camera trained down on your tear stained face. This is not how you expected this to go. The Entitys' chittering giggle was giving you a migraine. </p>
<p> Danny had seemed like a strange, if not a little misguided survivor. You had met him out in the woods, away from all the other survivors, a special favor (duty) from the Entity to tell him about their realms and show him the ropes. His all black ensemble and the tacky little camera(that he assured you was incredibly expensive) hadn't really tipped you off to anything suspicious. If you were being honest, you had been a little rosy over the thought of a new survivor friend. </p>
<p> You weren't particularly liked back at the campfire, being an absolute burden to a team, who your tormentor had taken a particular fondness for didn't really rub many people the right way. Not that you would ever wish this on anyone who could've happily lived out a normal life in a normal universe, but he was already here. The best you could do for him is to show him the ropes, and wish with all your heart he didn't die. </p>
<p> As you'd walked along, the air had chilled, which only happened leading to three different realms. It was a bit relieving to turn up at the battered doors of Lèry's Memorial, a little bit more enclosed from the chilly outside air and snow. Danny seemed fascinated, snapping picture after picture of the smeared blood and ominous hooks. Maybe you should've been a bit more attentive instead of reveling in the prospect of friendship. </p>
<p> You'd stopped in a room with several different beds in various states of ruin before sitting down, patting the space on the bed next to you. He settled in, already seeming strangely at home in this realm, warm in his thick leather hooded trench coat. </p>
<p> "How are you holding up?" Your question is quiet, trying not to startle the crows that had begun to settle around the two of you, growing larger in number as you had walked the halls. Dannys' face seemed to contort slightly, a break in his chipper demeanor, something you could relate to. You move a hand to touch his shoulder, intending to comfort him, but you both startle as he jerks, tilting the already uneven bed and sending him sprawling above you. </p>
<p> His hood casts a shadow over his face, camera just barely laying on your chest from the proximity. Maybe it had been too long since anyone had touched you (or hell even just interacted with you outside of murderers and the Entity) but the proximity had you flushed, hands laying beside your head. His eyes seemed to brighten again, trailing down your torso before snapping back up to your red face. </p>
<p> "I can definitely think of a few ways to make me feel better." His voice struck heat through you, a bit similar to the heat the Entity seared through you, but a bit less cruel, more passionate and surprisingly less hungry. His mouth finds yours quickly, tongue demanding and firm, so much after so long of nothing at all. </p>
<p> After that it's a bit of a pleasant blur, your clothes coming off while his stay on, the air chilling your skin as sweat beads across it as your body trembles. His fingers work you up quickly, rubbing just how you usually do yourself. If you weren't so busy drowning in the now unfamiliar pleasure, you would've been suspicious of how well he seemed to know your body. As it were though, you just floundered and cried out beneath his talented hands. </p>
<p> At some point in his deep, demanding kiss, your eyes had slid shut, fluttering to look at him once again before he slides his free gloved hand (When had he slipped those on? Had he had them the whole time? Your mind was too hazy to remember.) up to cover your eyes. You blink behind his hand but he kisses you again, derailing your train of thought entirely. </p>
<p> "Hey, don't open your eyes okay? I have a surprise for you." His voice is low, murmured against your lips as your thoughts spin. You nod and he slides his hands away, prompting a whine from your chest as he pulls away entirely. You hear the rustle of belts and fabric being readjusted and tremble in anticipation. </p>
<p> "Can I have your mouth?" You nod again, a bit too eager as you slipped to the frigid floor, body really trembling as the cold seems to sink into your very bones. His hard flesh warms your mouth quickly though, sliding against your lips before you easily open up. He still prods your tongue with the slightly damp glove, the taste of your own fluids seems off, but not enough to make you think twice. </p>
<p> His cock was hard when it spread your mouth open, hot and already beading pre-cum against your tongue. For the first time you can remember in this realm you felt powerful, in control of something even as he pressed further into your mouth, barely pausing before continuing down your throat. Tears gather in your tightly shut eyes as he picks up his pace, spreading your throat with his cockhead just as easily as he'd spread your mouth. </p>
<p> You hear a faint click noise as he picks up his pace, breathing sounding slightly muffled suddenly, but you can't be bothered with that as you finally choke around him, throat no longer able to take the abuse. The tears finally stream down your cheeks but you just take it, excitement welling as his thrusts go uneven. He lets out a breathless giggle, but it seems to echo around you, almost.. within you. </p>
<p> "God I'm so close, can I cum on your face?" You had pulled back, just enough to nod, before you went back in. One of his gloved hands tightened in your hair and pulled you back, resting his wet cock against your cheek. He releases his grip on your hair, his leather gloves squelching against his damp cock as he jerks himself to completion, huffing out deep breaths even as more clicks sounded. </p>
<p> His cum is nearly searing against your cold, tear stained face, but you take comfort in it, for the moment. You hum as he finishes, shivering against him even as he coats your face in his warm release. Though you have kept your eyes closed the whole encounter, at his request, you can’t help but crack them open after you deem your eyes safe from his seed. </p>
<p> Your blood runs cold and tears well up again at the sight that greets you. A cold, stark white mask stares back at you, eyes a chasm of soulless emptiness so closely associated with the Entity. And a cheap tacky camera aimed directly at your cum splattered face. </p>
<p> Nothing can ever remain good in this place, that was the first lesson you were taught here. The breathless giggle sounds again, but there's no mistaking the way it echoes through your skull, the grating tone of the Entity obvious now. Danny, if that even was this murderers name, tuts softly, hand beginning to move on his softening cock once more, finger still clicking away at the capture button of his camera. </p>
<p> "Aw I was hoping for a smile, sunshine~" Your breath catches in your chest as a hopeless sob is wrenched out of you, even as the Entity's cruel echoing giggles reverberate your mind. "But this is almost better, shame you can't listen to directions, huh?" He leans closer as he says it, hand slipping from his dick, to the hunting knife sitting right as home on the belt of his pants, clean of blood currently, but undoubtedly not for long. </p>
<p> The Entity must really enjoy your torment as not even seconds later the knife is buried into your bare chest, cutting off your desperate sobs as your lungs fill with blood. You cough as you shakily try to push yourself away from the killer, but hit the ground hard as the knife slips from you easily. You try to crawl away as the Entity's sadistic joy bursts from your mind into your bleeding chest, freezing your trembling arms in place as the killer drops down over your back, knife plunging into two more times in quick succession. </p>
<p> You let out a choked gurgling scream as blood forces its way up your windpipe and into your mouth, the salty taste mixing sickenly with the bitter precum still on your lips and face. Your tears flow as the knife is left in your lungs, leaving you suffocating as your blood pools beneath you. His still damp leather glove curls into your hair one final time, dragging your head back so your tear and cum stained face is directly in his lense. Your failing airways force blood over your lips as the knife sinks deeper from this position. The camera clicks one final time before he drops your face to the cold linoleum, warmed only by your blood. There's a pause as consciousness begins to slip from you, the Entity lapping at your suffering like a starved animal, beckoning you to its dark abyss. </p>
<p> There's a quiet giggle behind you as you feel gentle rocking against your back, the part of your brain still cognizant enough recognizing the man is pleasuring himself to whatever pictures he took of your brutalized body and blood smeared face. His breath sends a chill down your swiftly numbing spine as he leans in close to your neck. The last words he whispers to you before you are swallowed into the Entity's void awaken a feeling in you that you have no name to describe. </p>
<p> "I can't wait to play with you again sunshine, I'll be sure to make you a star."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u think i should edit the tags or anything lemme know cause i was told by a friend they dont think i counts as noncon but id rather be safe then sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>